


Love and Jewelry

by Barid (Finale)



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: For Debbie there's three things she's loves; being loved, jewelry, and committing homicide.Who would expect that joining the Addams family would allow her to indulge in all three?(Or Debbie actually notices how well she fits in)





	Love and Jewelry

To be honest, Debbie’s not expecting to enjoy killing as much as she does. She gets abstractly that her reasons are a bit...petty, and more disguising why she really does it. Not really because of the Barbie, not really because of the car. But because she likes to kill.

What she doesn’t really like is the lost companionship she always gets. How much she craves that too, how much she craves someone loving her for her, and giving her exactly what she wants. 

Fester Addams is supposed to be just another target. 

He is most  **definitely** not supposed to be the perfect man for her.

* * *

The plan is supposed to be simply. Marry Fester, kill him, steal the fortune.

He survives her first attempt, and she’s surprised by her lack of disappointment. Instead, it’s almost a feeling of...excitement? Of ‘what can I try next’? Not aggravation, not ‘of for fuckssake, why didn’t that work’, like with husband number four at first. It had taken another three days, and he deserved the excruciating pain. But with Fester it had been a complete failure and he’d expressed excitement, enjoyment at her attempt, not horror or fear. 

And she’d liked that, she’d liked that quite a bit, along with the lovely gold necklace with the blood red rubies he’d given her out of appreciation. 

* * *

She keeps trying, and keeps finding she likes it more and more. She likes that her attempts are apparently making him love her more, of making her fit into the family more. That’s never happened before. She’s not side eyed by wary relatives, she’s not the subject of whispers and warnings behind her back. Morticia is even giving her ideas, such  _ enjoyable _ ideas.

Bombs, electrocution, a knife through the heart? Stretching him on the rack?

Nothing is hurting her husband, nothing,  _ nothing _ ,  **_nothing_ ** , and this is so very fun.

He worships her, gives her jewelry of all sorts, gothically beautiful in a way she’s never appreciated before. Her clothes don’t fit her jewels, but that’s easy enough to fix, to chat with Morticia and get her advice, her approval on new outfits. Black and red dresses both short and long, spider-web lace, but never pastels, never the white feathers she’d always liked so much before (though sometimes black do make their way in).

She has the affection she’s craved, the wealth she’s chased, a constant source of murder that never ends, the ability to hurts those who’ve crossed her without any question. If anything she’s got support, no not if anything, she  **does** have support. 

She still doesn’t notice at first when things that should hurt her are not, are simply an enjoyable part of her life. When finds Fester’s touch truly enjoyable rather than revolting (though that had been one of the first changes).

Can you blame her? It’s not as if she’d ever fit in so much before. 

* * *

Morticia has known for quite a while what her sister-in-law had originally been up to. Wednesday had had the sense to warn her almost immediately. That she’d been a black widow, and Fester her new target. Finding Debbie’s history of husbands and their convenient deaths had been easy, and had only made her more interested in Debbie. They make so much sense after all, because why wouldn’t you give your wife or daughter whatever she wanted? Why make her wait, or expect her to be content with second best?

And because of that, she notices when Debbie starts to change, become a real Addams. When the murder attempts becomes flirtatious, when Debbie starts to appreciate and enjoy what she’d once avoided. Debbie approaches them for companionship, starts slipping into family activities. 

When she starts revealing her own truths, and it’s so very, very understandable. 

After all, an Addams is an Addams, even if they take time to find home.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this idea when watching the first Addams family movie. My brain apparently decided on something second-movie related instead.


End file.
